Picking up the pieces
by InuTamer365
Summary: This is my second story :0 be nice, review and don't lick lollipops on the floor. rated t for safety. Kagome and Shippo have died. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fight to the death this time with Naraku. Sango swung her hirikotsu at him with a powerful hand. Inuyasha used his powerful sword tetsaiga to attack. Miroku brought several sutras upon Naraku and last of all Kagome with her sacred arrow weak from the blows she received. Naraku was weak as well and the team was confident they could win. That was when a final blast from Naraku came. The attack hit Kagome and shippo directly killing them and Naraku. "Kagome, no shippo," Sango yelled. Miroku shed a tear for his beloved friends and Inuyasha remained silent for he had faced death before. Sango sank to the ground. Miroku gave them a proper burial. Shippo was buried next to his father and Kagome's body went home to be buried. That night every one cried except for Inuyasha who was in shock. _I could have saved her,_ he thought. Inuyasha tried to look at the bright side, no being seated, and no annoying child but it didn't help. "Have you realized you loved Kagome now? It's your fault she's dead!" Sango exclaimed outraged. _It is my fault Kagome was weak before the battle I should have know! _He thought. "I…," He started, "didn't mean to… I swear." Inuyasha's memories flooded back to him. _ A young hanyou raced through the woods. Why couldn't those older boys leave me alone he thought? When he reached his village he saw the scarred carcass of his mother._ Miroku spoke," I wonder what happened to Kagome's soul," Inuyasha and Sango remained Quiet.

Meanwhile Kikyo walking through the woods felt the rest of her soul find her body. She placed her hand on her heart. A beat, she was alive. Her soul stealers deserted her. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo's soul stealers. "Kikyo?" He asked. "How can you think of Kikyo in a time like this?" Sango asked, but Inuyasha ignored her. Inuyasha went off to find his beloved fiancée.

** Was it good? I own nothing!**

**Kag: you hate me? **

**Me:Why are we going through this again? Yes I hate you. **

**Kik: I'm alive finally!**

**Inu: this story is twisted.**

**Me: If you like more of our beloved Kikyo I have another story called Two Children Equal one new life.**

**Me: Enjoy. Please review**


	2. Anger

Anger

When Kikyo and Inuyasha reached camp Sango was not happy."How could you bring Kikyo here?" Sango ran in blind rage. "I'm sorry Lady Kikyo Sango is still upset about Lady Kagome's death. I hope you are not offended." Miroku said." I understand her sudden outburst. I am not offended at all," Kikyo replied modestly. This surprised the monk Kagome would have cried and go home even if it was her fault. Now that he thought of it Kagome really didn't look like the young beautiful Kikyo. "What are you thinking about monk?" Kikyo asked. "Nothing," Miroku said observing Kikyo's woman like qualities compared to Kagome's childish face. "Hey lecherous monk lay off!" Inuyasha said jokingly. He didn't expect Miroku to even think of being a pervert to Kikyo, but the monk surprised him and sure enough he rubbed Kikyo's bottom. Kikyo stiffened up and pure energy shot out of her hands and she slapped Miroku which hurt twice as much as if Sango had done it. "Sorry Priestess," Miroku said rubbing his cheek. "That's Miroku don't mind him," Inuyasha said to Kikyo who was still glaring at Miroku. And before anyone knew what was happening Kikyo and Miroku became friends.

Kag: Stupid chapter

Inu: I liked it

Kag: of course you did *Crying*

Kik: InuTamer owns nothing!

Sorry for a short chapter I will try to make them longer!


	3. Chances

Chances

Sango sank to her knees. Why couldn't Inuyasha understand how she felt about Kikyo? If Kagome were here she would give Inuyasha one big sits. Sango laughed at the thought. Too bad I can't sit Miroku, Thought Sango. Personally she had thought the sits were demeaning but she did nothing to anger her friend. Then she began to cry again the Kikyo who had tried to kill her brother now entered the group. Sango felt anger towards Inuyasha's decision.

Just then Miroku came, "Hello Sango."

Sango gave Miroku a death glare. Why was he being so optimistic?

"You know you should really give Kikyo a chance," He said expecting a slap.

"Why? She tried to kill my brother," Sango replied.

"Yes, but only to aid us in defeating Naraku. Kohaku may have been past the point of no return for all we know," He responded

Sango cried in Miroku's arm not for her predicament but for Kagome and Shippo's death.

"Still does Kikyo need to be here?" Sango asked.

"Her presence helps Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Sango remembered Inuyasha who had endured so much and now two of his dearest friends had died. Sango wiped her tears and followed Miroku to camp determined to be strong for her friend's sake.

"Kikyo, may I speak in private with you?" Sango asked.

Kikyo followed Sango silently.

"Listen up, Kikyo you have one chance to be in this group. I will try to be nice but for right now I need to get this through your head," Sango said," If you try to hurt any of my friends I will kill you."

Chapter 3 up! I dunno if Kikyo really tried to kill Kohaku or not.

Kag: this chap sucks when am I gonna be alive ?

Me: ah never

Inu:*day dreaming* no sits

Kik: * laughs*

Kag: sit

San: *joins Kagome in fighting Inuyasha*

Mir:* fight Inuyasha*

Inu:*running for life*

Me: I own nothing! Ok soon there will be some more mirXsan. There was some Inu X San romance too in this chapter but that more like a brother sister relationship. Tell me if bringing back Shippo is a good idea?


	4. Bad Dreams

Kikyo remained quiet. Sango said her final threat then welcomed her onto the team. Kikyo didn't smile or anything just was silent. Kikyo got up and went over to a sleeping Inuyasha. "Hi, Inuyasha," She said," You love me right?" She asked nervous. "Yeah," Inuyasha said "I do,"

Okay that was super short but I couldn't really think of anything you know?

Anyway all done!

Good bye my lovely readers for now!


End file.
